Material structures can sometimes be difficult to move forward economically if they encompass layers or patterns requiring lithography because fabrication entails additional manufacturing steps. Another factor that might be considered is that modeling new structures might yield limited accuracy around intricately shaped micro elements. In an effort to reduce these difficulties in expense, time and length scale, a monolithic structure is presented that derives from a rotation and tensors that rapidly become dependent upon one another. Coefficients of tensors, which can be sums of constants and trigonometric functions, provide a common configurational form to link electronic, atomic and mechanical quantities at a micro scale. A model of a simple monolithic structure comprises three dimensional elements enclosed by planar faces. Tensors used to derive potential energy become dependent upon a rotational displacement within a shearable medium.